Seiji and Shizuku's Love
by Miyasui
Summary: MY SEQUAL TO WHISPER OF THE HEART! Please read and review. This is my 1st story I've made so I accept 'Constructive Criticism'. YEY! I FINALLY ADDED THE NEW CATEGORY WHISPER OF THE HEART! 'NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED TIL DEC 07! Sorry, Going to Japan...'


**A/N I'm new at this and this, being my first story, may not be up to scratch. But please review anyway! This continues on from where the movie is left and after Seiji asking Shizuku to marry him. It is based from the original Japanese movie and in Japanese with the English subtitles of course!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Studio Ghibli, Mimi WO Sumaseba (Whisper of the Heart) or anything associated with it, but I _do _own a copy of the movie on DVD ;-)**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Confrontation **

"Shizuku! Wake up!"

Shizuku's eyes slowly opened to the bright sun light of her room. It was her mother, and she didn't look too pleased.

Shizuku leant over and looked at her clock. It was only two hours after she agreed to Seiji's proposal.

Suddenly her mother said, "Get up Shizuku. You _are _going to school today."

Without a word out of Shizuku, she got out of bed and started to make breakfast.

* * *

On her way to school, she came across Seiji. They exchanged glances but continued walking.

When they arrived at school, Yuko runs up to Shizuku and questioning about the rumours saying that someone saw Seiji and Shizuku early this morning together.

Shizuku just looks beyond Yuko with dreamy stare but Yuko keeps shooting unanswered questions.

"What were you doing with him that early in the morning!"

"I…" Shizuku attempts to answer.

"Why is he back early?"

"He…" Shizuku again attempts to answer.

"What's happening between the two of you? I demand an answer!"

"I've been trying to answer but you just keep rambling on!" shouted Shizuku.

"Oh, sorry," muttered Yuko.

"Well…" continued Shizuku, "I woke up early this morning and I got out of bed and looked out on my balcony. There he was…"

"And…?" Yuko asked.

"Well, I went down to meet him!"

"What was he doing that early in the morning!"

"He was on his way home, since he just got back. Now stop it and let me finish before you ask any more questions."

"Okay," muttered Yuko.

"I ran down to meet Seiji and he took me on his bike to this beautiful place, where the morning mist looked like the ocean. It was magical. We started talking about what I did and what he did while he was away in Italy. He told me how couldn't stop thinking about me. Th… then… he asked me to marry him…"

"HE DID WHAAAT!" shouted Yuko, making Shizuku's cheeks flare red with embarrassment.

"What did you say?" asked Yuko, calming down.

Shizuku just nodded but then Shizuku burst out, "What have I done!" and starts to cry.

Yuko leans over and pats her on her back, "There, there. Don't cry. Remember when you wouldn't stop calling me when Seiji was in Italy? You couldn't get over him and now you two are engaged! That's so romantic and so cute how he didn't stop thinking about you."

"I guess it isn't that bad…" muttered Shizuku.

"But when will the two of you get married? Is he going back to Italy?" Yuko was back to questioning Shizuku.

"He will be going back to Italy for 10 years… and he wants us to get married on his return." Shizuku started looking worried. "What happens if he meets a beautiful Italian while he's there? Will just forget about me?"

"But if he loves you so much that he wants you to be married, he wouldn't do such a thing!" Yuko stated.

"I guess…"

The school bell rung.

Shizuku groaned then said, "I guess we have to go to science now."

For science, two classes go on an excursion to the park. One class was Shizuku's…

Shizuku whispers, "Oh my gosh! Yuko! We're having science with Seiji's class!"

Then a voice said, "Hey Shizuku." Shizuko turned around and looks up into the eyes where the voice came from, while her cheeks reddened. It was Seiji, and his cheeks were reddening while Shizuku's class whistled and carried on about the two.

Seiji tried to ignore the classes, since his class had joined in with Shizuku's. "Do you mind if I sit here Shizuku?" Seiji motions his hand in the direction of a green patch of grass next to Shizuku.

Shizuku, with her cheeks still red, nodded.

Yuko felt the awkwardness creeping towards her and muttered to Shizuku, "I'm going to join Sugimura," then winked.

* * *

Shizuku walked to the library after school. 

She found several books, checked them out and went for a walk around the neighbourhood. She decided to go and visit her sister, Shiho, and maybe ask for some advise. She started walking to the train station…

"Watch it Shizuku! You might get run over if you don't look where you're going!"

"It's you again," muttered Shizuku.

Seiji frowned. "Why haven't you been talking to me much today Shizuku? We haven't talked much since this morning."

"Haven't I? Sorry. I've just been a bit busy today. I should be getting home. Sorry I couldn't talk much now. See you tomorrow!" Shizuku had ran off. She didn't know why.

* * *

She went to the train station and… there was Moon! She went on a train with Moon and Moon followed her off and followed her to Shiho's apartment. 

Shizuku knocked. She waited. Then she knocked again. She turned to leave but she heard her sister's voice shout out, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

The door opened. Shizuku immediately noticed the huge bags under her sister's eyes, and inside, was really clean, her mother would be pleased with the state it's in.

"It's you. What do you want?"

Shizuku was offended; all she wanted to do was visit her sister! "I just came to see you!" Then muttered, "and I need some advise…"

"Come in."

Shizuku followed her sister inside and started preparing some coffee for the two of them. She brought the mugs to the table and said, "How have you been sis? I've missed you heaps."

Shiho frowned, "I've met this guy. He cute but he, ahh, has a girlfriend."

Shizuku nodded. "It seems like I'm not the only one with problems in the love department."

Shiho said, "Ooo… Teenage love. Tell me about it."

"Well… there's this guy. He wants to be a violinmaker, and will be going to Italy for 10 years to learn how to make them. This morning, after he came home from Italy after two months, he took me for a ride to show me how amazing the morning mist was. While we were there, he, uhh, asked me to marry him… and I said yes. But don't worry, he doesn't want to get married until he comes back from Italy again." Shizuku blushed.

"I see. 10 years is a _very _long time." Shiho explained.

"I know, but I really, truly love him. But I think something's wrong with me. I didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the day. I felt a type of awkwardness whenever I was around him, and blushed at the sight of him today. This is nothing like me! What's wrong with me." Shizuku'd put her face in her hands.

"I guess it's just apart of growing up." Shiho explained.

Shizuku was amazed. "Wow, you're so relaxed with this."

"Mother won't be. Are you going to tell her? Or will you just tell her when he comes back from Italy again?"

Shizuku was tired of being questioned. She then assumed, "It would be better if mother didn't find out until later. I should get home now before mother and father start worrying where I am. See you later."

"See you, come back soon though."

* * *

**A/N Woah. What'll happen in the next chapter when Seiji leaves Japan to Italy for 10 years? Will he still go? You just need to wait and see until I add a new chapter!**

**I might see to translating this to Japanese if I find time, and once the story is COMPLETED! MORE chapters coming soon, but I just wanted to start the story! But please review anyway!**


End file.
